


Child Protected by the Sky

by Elvenbeard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Coming of Age, Gen, Inquisitor Backstory, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7014211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvenbeard/pseuds/Elvenbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every great war has its heroes. And every hero has a backstory that influences what kind of hero they will be.</p><p>The man that should later be known as "Herald of Andraste" was born into a fairly ordinary clan of Dalish elves. For many years it was his home, his life, all he knew. Growing up in a clan isn't always easy... usually not even right from the start. Bandits, wild animals, slavers, but also natural disasters always posed a risk for the Dalish roaming the Free Marches. And even between the members of the clan, no matter how close-knit the community is, arguments happen - not always for the most logical reasons. In return one might also find the kind of friendship and love that goes beyond words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Child Protected by the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We write the year 9:15 Dragon when the story begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations and notes especially for those who are unfamiliar with the world of Dragon Age follow at the end. English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes in advance :'D I'd be happy about comments on what you liked and disliked. Thanks for your interest and I hope you enjoy this first chapter!
> 
> Also, a big thank you and hugs to [Havroun](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Havroun) for beta-reading this first chapter, looking for errors and helping me with rephrasing some things! :D

Clan Lavellan’s aravels raced across the wide plains of the northern Free Marches. The sky was clear; not a cloud was in sight, and the sun bathed the lands in a bright warm glow. The high grass was gently swaying in the cool breeze coming from the south, resembling a green ocean stretching as far as one could see, the faint grey silhouette of mountains on the horizon seeming like a strange island waiting to be explored. The winter had been unusually mild this year, no sign of snow so far, but still the clan travelled to the warmer north as every year. Right now they were about a day’s journey away from Ansburg, and in a few weeks they would cross the border to Antiva. The halla made their way through the uneven grasslands as if they were following old, long forgotten and invisible paths, pulling the Dalish caravans with ease. Travelling in the open like this, especially so close to a big city, always posed an enormous risk. Usually the clan stayed away from human settlements, unless they were willing to trade with them. They mainly travelled in the border areas between the city states and other landholdings to avoid conflict with the settlers. Leaving their usual paths was a risk that the Keeper was willing to take every once in a while, this time because the route they were taking was the shortest way to the north at the moment. Despite the so far mild winter the Keeper had feared that the good weather wouldn’t last for much longer. The cold wind coming from the south seemed to prove her claim.

 It was the 6th of Wintermarch in the year 9:15 Dragon. About two thirds of the journey were accomplished, but the clan had to hurry to arrive in the security of the next forest before nightfall. It was the most inconvenient moment for Halla Keeper Velya’s labour pains to start.

Velya was sitting on the coach box of her and her husband Ferian’s aravel. Next to her was her husband’s sister Melora. She had promised to keep an eye on Velya during the journey, because as one of the clan’s hunters Ferian had been chosen to act as a scout today and travelled ahead in the morning hours. Velya yelped in surprise as suddenly an immense, stinging pain made her insides cramp and twist so much that she couldn’t breathe. She leaned forwards reflexively, hands and arms protectively enclosing her belly and the unborn child inside.

“Velya, are you alright?” Melora gasped and immediately turned around, putting her arms around Velya’s shoulders and leaning forward to look into her eyes.

“I… I don’t know”, Velya stuttered, still taken by surprise, but before she could say another word the next wave of pain took her breath away.

“Velya!”

Melora quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was immediately behind them, then she brought the aravel to a halt.

“Creators, not now!” Velya gasped as she felt that her water had broken, the warm fluid now wetting the seat and running down her legs.

“Is the baby coming?” Melora asked, just to be sure, earning a scared look and a shaky nod from her sister-in-law in return. She quickly rose from her seat, called for help and waved one of the younger hunters over. He was accompanying the aravels as a rider and stayed close by in case they had to defend themselves against attackers.

“Quickly, go and get the Keeper!” Melora yelled, the hunter nodded and the halla whose back he was riding on quickly increased her speed to carry him to the head of the procession. The Keeper and her First lead the clan on their journey, as usual.

“Everything is going to be alright,” Melora said as she sat down again, gently starting to rub Velya’s back. Velya was breathing heavily, hunched over in pain and uncertain about what would happen next. The other aravels that had been behind them passed them by one by one. Curious eyes of kids and adults alike rested upon them, sometimes someone wished Velya the best and many told her that they’d pray for her and her child. As the Halla Keeper she was one of the most respected members of the clan, and she and Ferian had been trying for a long time to have a child. Their kid might one day be able to follow in Velya’s footsteps as the Halla Keeper, a long tradition in her family and one that she was hoping to keep up. Furthermore they were in the right age, happily married for several years now, and had a big loving family surrounding them. Melora already had two kids of her own, the twin boys Saelin and Taelin. Ferian’s younger brother was the father of two girls, one of them born only a few weeks ago. Even though this was her first child Velya knew that her daughter or son would never be alone while growing up, always having kids in the same age to play together around. But still she was worried, because she hadn’t expected to give birth in the middle of their journey to the north. The date for the birth had been supposed to be a lot closer to the day when they were already at their destination in southern Antiva.

It didn’t take long until the Keeper and her First arrived, both riding on the back of two of the halla that supposedly had been pulling their aravel before.

“How are you holding up?” Keeper Arila asked as she carefully stepped onto the stairs leading to the coach box, putting a hand to Velya’s forehead to feel her temperature.

“It’s too soon,” Velya said with shaky voice, “The healer’s calculations said that it would take at least another three weeks until the child would be born. What if something is wrong?”

“No, it’s fine, Velya, don’t worry,” the Keeper assured her, “There’s always room for mistakes. You have been doing very well so far, the baby is moving and healthy, as far as I can sense it. You both will be alright.”

She turned around to her First, who was patiently waiting for orders next to the aravel, holding on tightly to a bag that was supposedly filled with potions and other things needed for the birth.

“Deshanna, prepare everything, just like last time,” Arila ordered. The First nodded and started to unpack her bag.

“Can you stand up? We need to hurry and get you into the aravel, just in case we attract undesired attention and need to flee,” the Keeper continued with urgency in her voice. The intense look in her old grey eyes left Velya feeling even more uneasy.

“Where is Ferian?” she asked, looking into the direction the rest of the clan was travelling to and anxiously scanned the area, but there was no sign of him.

“We can go and get him soon,” Arila promised, “But first we need to make sure that you and the baby are safe.”

Velya cried out as another contraction made her whole body tense up. Melora helped her to get up and the Keeper took her hand and supported her as she tried to walk down the narrow steps with shaking legs.

“I don’t know if I’ll make it into the aravel,” Velya whimpered, right before the next wave of pain.

“Breathe, Velya, breathe! Everything will be alright,” Arila tried to soothe her, than she hastily turned to Melora, “Quickly see if you can find a blanket or anything. The contractions are happening a lot faster than I thought. She needs to lie down immediately.”

Velya was exhausted just from standing there, muscles sore already from tensing over and over again, cold sweat running down her aching back, her hands and knees weak and soft like jelly.

“Is that a bad sign?” she asked with clenched teeth, hunched over because of the pain twisting her guts.

“No, not at all. It is a bit unusual, sure, but it only means that your little one seems to be very eager to meet us all,” Arila explained with a calm voice and smiling gently.

“You’re lucky, Velya,” Melora said as she hastily returned from the back of the aravel with a thick wool blanket in her arms, “I was in labour for almost all day with my twins.”

Velya was not sure if she would call it luck to be forced to give birth in the middle of an open field, subjected to the view of predators and bandits. If anything they were an easy target at the moment, and her stomach felt as if it tied itself into a knot at that thought. Melora and Deshanna quickly stretched out the blanket on the ground right next to the aravel so that Velya could lie down. Her hands were sweaty and for a moment the world started spinning before her eyes – if the Keeper had not helped her to sit down, she probably would have fallen over.

“Ferian, please…” she begged once more, “I need him here.”

“I will go and look for him,” Melora suggested, “Unless you need my help here, Keeper?”

Arila was just about to open up a bottle with a potion that her First had handed her, but she was visibly struggling. Arila was old, still vigorous for her age, but in the last months the trembling in her hands had become worse and worse. Today it seemed to be particularly bad. She had a hard time opening up the fragile flask and Deshanna had to help her.

“May the Dread Wolf take you,” the keeper hissed at the bottle as soon as the First had taken it from her. She sighed and paused for a moment, thinking intensely about what to do next.

“Deshanna, do you think you can handle this on your own this time?” she finally asked, to the surprise of everyone. The young First seemed to be taken aback for a moment, staring at the Keeper with her dark red eyes wide open.

“Quickly, girl, make up your mind, we don’t have time,” Arila ordered.

“Yes, Keeper. I can do it,” Deshanna nodded firmly once more.

“Good. Then you and Melora take good care of Velya and her child, while I go and look for the soon-to-be father,” Arila decided.

“B-but Keeper…” Melora wanted to object, but the Keeper had already made her decision. She got up and was on the back of her halla before any of the other women could say a word.

“Stay wary!” she called back to them before riding away.

The following uneasy silence was only interrupted by Velya’s heavy breathing. Deshanna certainly was a capable woman, and she had to be. Due to her descent from another clan she had always been a little of an outsider within Clan Lavellan. There were still some people who did not trust her fully, so moments like this were certainly a time to prove herself and her abilities – prove that she was fit to lead the clan once Arila was not capable of it anymore.

“Alright, let’s see how we’re doing,” Deshanna finally said, trying her best to downplay the nervous trembling in her voice. Velya was hot and cold at the same time, and her sister-in-law reassuringly took her hand.

“Hold on as tightly as you have to,” she said while throwing a few side glances at Deshanna, who cleaned her hands with the fluid from the small flask and a small piece of cloth.

Deshanna then got into position at Velya’s feet, carefully pushed up her skirt, telling her to spread her legs a little more. Velya gladly obeyed, if only they could get over with this quickly. Her lower body was almost numb from the pain, just to start aching and burning again with the next contraction.

“I can’t see the head yet, but it’s not going to take long anymore,” Deshanna explained, “Do you want me to give you something to ease the pain a little?”

“No, I’ll be fine,” Velya replied out of breath.

“Alright, just let me know in case you change your mind,” the First said.

“This isn’t going as planned at all,” Velya almost whispered, staring at the wide open sky above her. The high grass was rustling all around her, and every once in a while a bird flew by high above them. She sent a prayer to Mythal, hoping that the All-Mother might smile down upon on them and protect them from any harm. Velya had wanted to give birth to her child in the security of her aravel, in the forest, her husband at her side to witness this miracle. And now here they were…

“Things rarely go as planned. Believe me, I know what I’m talking about,” Deshanna reassured her, possibly referring to how she had become the clan’s First a couple of years ago. She gently took Velya’s other hand and looked her right in the eyes.

“But just because something doesn’t go as planned it doesn’t have to be a bad thing,” she said, “Try to calm down and relax, as best as you can. Everything is going well and all will be fine.”

Velya sighed and nodded, resting her head on the soft ground and closing her eyes. She focused on the beating of her heart and also the slight movements of the small body inside of her. Despite the unfortunate and unplanned overall situation, the knowledge that she’d be holding her first child in her arms for the first time very soon filled her with excitement and joy.

The contractions happened a lot faster now, took longer to pass, and the pain got more intense with every single one of them. Deshanna remained calm and kept talking Velya through everything, but during some moments the Halla Keeper didn’t fully register some of the things the First said anymore. Her thoughts were going round in circles, she wondered where Ferian was, and she prayed that the baby would be healthy. Melora was holding her hand all the time. It might not have been much, but Velya appreciated her being at her side more than anything.

“I need to push!!” Velya exclaimed in exasperation, during the so far heaviest contraction.

“No, not yet!” Deshanna urged her, “Hang on a little longer.”

“Creators, what is that?” Melora suddenly gasped, her eyes pinned to the horizon.

Deshanna sat up straight for a moment, her hands still at Velya’s thighs. She looked into the direction Melora was pointing to and her body got tense.

“Silent now,” she ordered and she and Melora ducked, so that they weren’t visible in the high grass. The halla in front of Velya’s aravel were pawing the ground and huffing nervously.

“What is going on?” Velya sobbed quietly, exhausted from the labour pains, “Please tell me everything will be alright.”

Deshanna crawled on the ground next to her, gently sweeping the sweat-drained red curls from Velya’s forehead, then placing her hand on it. She cast a light ice spell, and Velya let out a quiet but relieved sigh and closed her eyes under the influence of the soothing cold.

“It will be alright,” Deshanna promised, “We saw someone on the horizon, so you need to try your best to be quiet for the moment.”

“Could it be Ferian?” Velya whimpered and looked up at Deshanna, “Please let it be Ferian.”

“Might be,” the First whispered, “But we need to be careful until we’re certain. If it’s not Ferian though, but someone who wants to harm us, I will protect you and your family with my life, if I must. But now you have to remain quiet.”

Deshanna’s eyes were glowing with determination as she spoke these words, and Velya knew that she was being earnest with her promise. She prayed that Ferian would arrive soon, as tears streamed down her face. The next contraction was looming. She didn’t know how long she’d be able to go on like this, her heart racing so fast as if it was trying to escape her chest. Melora was still holding Velya’s hand tightly, almost lying down on the ground next to her, eyes wide open and sheer terror in her face. Velya pressed her free hand on her mouth, just to stay quiet as the pain grew more intense, sending another silent prayer to the sky that they’d all survive this day.

Then the relieving call followed.

“Velya!” Ferian shouted from the distance. Deshanna and Melora sat up again immediately, and now that he had come a little closer they indeed saw that it indeed was Ferian who ran into their direction, with long, quick strides parting the green ocean of grass that reached up to his hips. No bandits, no slavers. They were safe for the moment.

“Ferian!” Velya yelled in response, half crying half laughing. She tried to sit up, but she was too exhausted.

“I’m here, _ma’lath_ , I’m here!” Ferian said panting, his long braid slightly dishevelled and his cheeks red from the long sprint across the plains. He sat down right next to Velya, pressing his forehead against hers, and took her hand.

“All will be fine, _ma’lath_ , I’m here and I’m not going anywhere,” he promised while Velya cried out during the next contraction.

“I can see the head!” Deshanna announced, “Alright, Velya, next time you will have to push!”

“I don’t know how long I can take this anymore,” Velya whimpered, but it didn’t take long anymore. She was going through the worst pain she had ever experienced in her life so far.

“Alright, push!” Deshanna ordered finally.

Velya obeyed gladly. She screamed in pain, but it was a lot more bearable now that Ferian was at her side. He kept whispering words of encouragement into her ear, holding her hand tightly and supporting her back whenever she had to sit up a bit to push.

“You can do it, Velya, I’m here, I’m so proud,” Ferian said.

“One more push, almost!” Deshanna encouraged her further.

Velya pushed, one last time, and the last thing she saw before her eyes fell shut was Deshanna lifting a small body up from between her legs. Then she let herself fall back onto the blanket on the ground.

“You did so good, I’m so proud,” Ferian whispered before pressing a kiss against her forehead, still holding her hand, and with the other gently stroking her hair. Then a baby cried and once more tears ran down Velya’s face, this time out of pure joy and relief. She laughed weakly, but she was too tired to open her eyes for the moment. She felt Ferian’s face against hers, felt how he smiled happily as he breathed the words “ma’lath” and a gentle kiss against her cheek. Her clothes were wet from sweat and clung to her body, her heart was still racing and her whole body felt sore. But she was glad that the hardest part of the birth was over.

“Well, aren’t you a loud one?” Deshanna exclaimed amusedly in reply to the screaming baby, “Quick, Melora, can you fetch me these towels? I need to dry him off a little.”

“Him?” Velya asked weakly.

“Yes, you have a little boy!” was the happy response from the First, “I think he’s already eager to meet _Mmae_ and _Bbae_.”

“Congratulations, big brother,” Melora smiled brightly, “I’m very happy for you and Velya. And the little one, too.”

Just in time Velya opened her eyes to see how Deshanna gently laid the baby on her chest. His scalp was covered in surprisingly fuzzy and thick dark hair, and as soon as he rested on Velya’s chest he stopped crying. Deshanna had wrapped him into a simple grey linen cloth. He was so small, but yes, he certainly had quite the loud voice.

“You might want to open your shirt a little, so that he can feel the warmth of your skin and your heartbeat,” Deshanna suggested and Velya immediately did how she was told.

“Look at him, look at our son,” she whispered excitedly, almost unable to take her eyes off the child.

“He is perfect,” Ferian agreed excitedly as he laid down next to his wife, carefully placing a hand on the infant’s back. Velya raised an arm to gently touch the baby’s tiny hand, and the boy immediately grabbed and held on to her finger with surprising strength.

“I think he has your hair,” Velya joked, carefully stroking over the baby’s fluffy, still slightly wet hair.

“Yes? I think he has your nose,” Ferian replied, “That is actually quite a relief. Imagine how he’d look like if he had a beak like mine.”

Velya laughed out loud. Then Deshanna sat down next to them.

“Once we’re back with the others we’ll let the healer take another look at him – and you as well, Velya –, just to make sure once more that you both are fine,” she explained, “As far as I can tell though your little boy is strong and perfectly healthy. Everything went very well. We still need to cut the umbilical cord, but it can wait a few minutes. Just take a moment to breathe for now, me and Melora will clean up and make sure you’re not interrupted.”

“Thank you, Deshanna,” Velya said, still smiling.

“No, don’t thank me. I’m glad I could help and that all went down so quickly and without complications. It seems like the Creators truly smiled down upon us today,” she remarked.

“Yes, I’m sure they did,” Velya agreed, again looking down at the small boy quietly resting on her chest. She could feel his steady, strong heartbeat against her own skin, and it made her own heart beat a little faster with pride and joy.

“Any ideas for a name yet?” Melora asked curiously.

Velya looked up at Ferian, brows slightly raised. They had been talking about a few possible names, of course, but they hadn’t settled for one until now. There was the option to name him after either of their fathers, but in this moment none of the names they had considered seemed fitting.

“I’ll leave the decision up to you, _ma’lath_ ,” Ferian suggested, “You’re usually the one of us making the better decisions anyways.”

Velya snickered at that comment but didn’t disagree. She looked down at her son again, then up at the sky above her. Still no cloud in sight the sky stretched across the plains like a deep blue blanket, covering it safely. It was quiet and peaceful, and the sun was smiling down upon them as if it was giving them its blessing.

“What about ‘Tamlen’?” Velya wondered aloud, “As a name, I mean.”

“A very pretty and fitting name,” Deshanna nodded immediately.

“Tamlen,” Ferian repeated, gently stroking the boy’s chubby cheek.

“As I said, you always make the better decisions,” he then added with a wink.

“What were you going to suggest?” Velya frowned.

“I’m not going to say that, or you won’t let me have a say in naming our next child,” Ferian laughed, then he quickly bowed down to kiss Velya.

“Let’s just see first how well we’ll do with one child before thinking about the next,” she replied quietly as their lips parted again, looking deeply into Ferian’s mesmerizing blue-green eyes. Her muscles were as sore as if she run a thousand miles in the last hour. She struggled to keep her eyes open and would have gladly just lain on the soft ground for a little while longer to sleep, her baby in her arms, her husband at her side.

“We will do great,” Ferian reassured her, before carefully planting a kiss on his son’s head, “Welcome to the family, Tamlen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but very heartfelt "thank you" from me to you for reading this chapter! :D Thank you for your interest and I hope you decide to stay for a while <3 Tamlen has become one of my most favourite OCs ever in the course of the last 1.5 years, and I thought it would finally be time to write down his backstory. Hence this fic, starting, well... right at the start of his life :D
> 
> But now, on to the promised bits of translation and information!
> 
> Elvhen words and translations/ explanations:
> 
> \--ma'lath: my love (term of endearment)  
> \--mae: mom, short form of mamae  
> \--bae: dad, short form of babae  
> \--Tamlen: possible meaning "child protected by the sky" ("tarasyl" = sky, "ama" = protect, "len" = person/child)
> 
> Disclaimer: Most of the translations were taken directly from the [Dragon Age Wiki](https://dragonage.wikia.com), some, until no official translation is given, are speculation based on what is available of the elven language.
> 
> ........................................................................................................................
> 
> People and Culture:  
> \--The Dalish: elves originally from a region called "The Dales" who prefer a nomadic live far off human settlements; they spend their lives travelling in clans, seeking for and holding on to any pieces of the almost lost knowledge of their ancestors with the goal to preserve what is left of their culture  
> \--aravel (pl.: aravels): Dalish caravans, referred to as "landships" for example by humans, pulled by the white, stag-like halla, equipped with brightly colored sails, used to transport wares and people  
> \--The Creators: a term for the Dalish/elvhen pantheon of gods  
> \--Mythal: The All-Mother, The Great Protector; one of the gods worshipped by the Dalish and one of the heads of the pantheon  
> \--Keeper: a Dalish mage and wise leader of a Dalish clan; responsible for the performance of certain rituals, spiritual leader, keeper of restored and collected knowledge  
> \--(Keeper's) First: a (young) Dalish mage who is the Keeper's apprentice and is prepared to take their place as leader of the clan one day  
> \--(Keeper's) Second: a (young) Dalish mage who is the Keeper's apprentice; might be sent to another clan if a First is needed there, usually stays within the clan; might replace the First (for example in case of their death) or can become the Keeper in case both the Keeper and the First become incapable of leading the clan  
> \--Wintermarch: the first month of the Thedosian calendar
> 
> Places:  
> \--Thedas: the main continent of the Dragon Age setting  
> \--The Free Marches: an area in eastern Thedas, characterized by several independent city states who formed a loose confederation  
> \--Antiva: a country north of the Free Marches in north eastern Thedas, famous for its guild of assassins "The Antivan Crows", trade, harbours, and wine  
> \--Ansburg: a big settlement in the northern Free Marches, ruled by a margrave
> 
> Animals:  
> \--halla: white, horned, stag-like animals; some of them live together with the Dalish clans to pull their aravels; a Halla Keeper is taking care of them; they are considered companions, not beasts of burden, but their milk is turned into cheese and butter; they are very important to the Dalish culture, going so far that they have a god dedicated to them: Ghilan'nain, the Halla-Mother; they are intelligent, graceful, and stronger than they look; intricate patterns are carved into their antlers
> 
> ........................................................................................................................
> 
> Disclaimer: all information is either taken directly from the games or the [Dragon Age Wiki](https://dragonage.wikia.com). Headcanons are marked as such. In case you notice a mistake and can point out a reliable source with the correction (e.g. from the games themselves, the wiki) I'll glady replace the wrong information :D
> 
> Once more: thanks for reading <3


End file.
